


Why Stove, Bucket and Tiny Are On The Verge Of Losing Their Damn Minds

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dimension Travel, F/F, I Blame How Cliche This Prompt Is, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Multiverse, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter is a Little Shit, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sam Wilson is So Done, Shuri and Peter Being Icons, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky Are Losing Their Minds, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Alternitavely- The Time Reed Richards almost got murdered by The Avengers for disrupting their vacation time.)A Normal Morning in The Avengers Compound. Thats all The Starks(and Natasha) wanted. But too bad Reed Richards, Stephen Strange and The Multiverse had different ideas.So, that is why there are another version of The Avengers from another universe in The Common Room, and The couples cursing the whole universe.Or: The Also Cliche Dimension Travel AU no one asked for.(Remind me to never let my cousin write a fic with me not reviewing, thanks.)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Ok. So, this wasn't how the Avengers wanted to spend their weekend free of Avenging.

They planned on going to Vegas and staying in a hotel Tony booked listening to Elvis songs.

But, NO. Fury, Hill and Coulson just had to appear. For "the latest mission debrief because they(half the team/the kids in grown up bodies) forgot".

But- When they finished, FRIDAY's voice echoed through the compound.

"Mr. Stark, there appears to be new presences of people with the team's DNA in the compund."

Earth's Mightiest Heroes and The SHIELD personnel(not that Fury would admit it) looked around for the people the AI described.

Then, Richards and Strange came through the front door.

"Avengers, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but-" Strange started but got cut off by a loud-

-"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?"

Half the team face palmed while the others rolled their eyes. 

"Are you sure they're different Starks?" Fury cocked an unamused eyebrow.

Tony glared at Fury while everyone but Natasha, Pepper and Steve snickered.

"FRI, please bring our guests to the common room." Steve tried to not scowl at the problem that interrupted their weekend.

"Yes, Captain Rogers-Barnes-Stark." The AI replied.

There was a pause when footsteps were heard.

The Avengers and Co. Saw Themselves, except in battle gear.

Iron Man was in Mark 58,

Captain America was in his Commander Rogers gear ,

Black Widow, and Hawkeye were in their natural SHIELD suits,

Thor was wearing his Asgardian armor,

Bruce was the only one out of battle gear. He was wearing one of Thor's shirts and joggers,

Everyone else was wearing civilian clothing.

There was an awkward silence in the room, broken only by a loud voice.

"This is how I enter my house. WHAT'S UP FUCKERS!?!?" 

"Why do you have my phone!" Shuri piped up from beside T'Challa.

"Cause Fuck you wants why!" Peter Parker entered.

"Beter!" Shuri called.

"Queen!" He replied to their normal greeting.

The duo hugged when Steve coughed.

"Yes, uh... How do I say this. Um, ok. Hello, us from-" He looked to Stephen. "Earth-616" The doctor answered.

"Hi...?" The AU them waved. Then. A little goofball with brown hair and the most gorgeous baby brown eyes and an adorable personality entered.

"Popsie!" Morgan R.B-Stark entered.

The Avengers from both universes turned to the voice. 

"Maguna?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, pops! Its me! " she came from behind the couch. "Which of you are pops...." Her eyes glanced between the AU Avengers.

"Morguna, its me." Steve went to his little girl and picked her up.

"What did'ya need, Morgs?" Bucky asked, Brooklyn sweeping in to his accent.

"Can pops lend me his shield to go sledding?" She asked, puppy eyed at her fathers.

Before Steve could answer, Peter did.

"Of course you can! If he says no, Morgan. Im stealing his shield again." Peter smirked at Steve.

"Uh, Morgan..? Why dont you go with Peter, Shuri, Pietro and Wanda outside to sled?" Bucky changed the subject.

The brunette perked up at that.

"Yay! C'mon, guys! Last one there is a broken Iron Man armor!" She giggled then fled.

"No fair!" The teenagers yelled then ran after the girl.

"I take offence to the armor joke." Tony said.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

" Shrug it off, Tones." She sighed.

Then, the Avengers remembered the other version of themselves in the room.

" What.The.Fuck." AU Clint cursed.

"Language." FRIDAY pulled up a video clip from Steve's little mishap.

The Avengers snickered, while the AU versions looked confused.

"That was one time!" Steve sighed, exasperated.

"Anyway. Hi, AU us. We are the Earth-199999 Avengers." Bruce introduced. Leave it to Bruce Banner to make peace in the most unlikeliest of times.

"So... who was that girl?" Iron Man asked.

Fury, Maria, Coulson, Natasha, Vision, and every other sensible person face palmed. Of course he would ask that.

She called Steve pops, wants to ride his shield, her name, is Morgan, and so many more reasons why.

"She's Morgan Stark." Bucky answered, all the Avengers cringing at his approach.

"Why.... is she named after my cousin, that tried to kill me more times than I can count...?" AU Tony asked again.

"I named her." Tony shrugged.

AU Tony spluttered.

"So, how do we get them back to their universe?" Scott asked.

"Well, we have to review it because it isn't Time Travel, its dimension travel. But, we will contact you when we find out." Reed answered then went in Strange's portal followed by the sorcerer himself.

Another awkward silence was made.

"I will show you your rooms." Vision invited. Everyone internally sighed in relief.

"There goes our weekend." All the manchildren mumbled.

"Let's make dinner." Pepper said to Steve and Bucky.

They followed the CEO of SI to the Compound Kitchen.


	2. Earth-616 PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeee and I oop-

Once 199999 Vision led them to their room, which was a medium hall with different rooms, which they guessed was their bedrooms.

"So.... Anyone wanna say anything?" Bruce broke the silence.

Then , all hell broke loose.

10 minutes later, after all hell broke loose, the 199999 Avengers came in the hall.

"Maximoff Twins!" AU Natasha yelled.

All of a sudden, the 616 Avengers were all sitting down on chairs with red magic keeping them there.

"Alright... So before we let you go, you can ask us questions, so no strangling." AU Cap said.

All the other 199999 Avengers agreed with him.

"Why are we here?" Ant-Man questioned.

"Uh... Wait a sec, Stephen!" AU Steve yelled.

"What, Captain." The sorcerer supreme came through a portal.

"Hey, Doc. Why dont you stay with us for some Q and A Time?" AU Tony drawled.

The AU Strange nodded, then closed his portal.

"So, AU Scott asked why are they here." AU Rhodes explained.

AU Strange nodded.

"Well, your here because of an intergalactic problem with your universe. A hole was made in that universe, so that made you appear here."

"In short, The Multiverse is real, and your here because of magic and spacey stuff." Tony supplied.

Everyone but Tony hit their head on the nearest object there was.

"Anything else?" AU Barnes asked.

"Uh, who is that Morgan Stark girl?" Pepper asked.

All the AU Avengers and SHIELD staff shared a glance.

"She is mine, Buck's and Steve's biological child." AU Tony replied.

"How is she biological?" Thor asked.

"I can get pregnant because of the serum" AU Cap replied.

"So... who's in a relathionship?" Falcon asked.

"Stark, Barnes, and Cap are in a relationship. Ms. Potts and Agent Romanoff. Doctor Banner and the God. Agent Barton and Mr. Maximoff. AntMan and The Wasp. Ms. Maximoff and a robot baby." Fury said, unamused

"Seargent Rogers-Barnes-Stark, Ms. R.-B.-S. is needing you outside." FRIDAY chirped.

"Thanks, FRIDAY." He thanked then went out to find their kid.

"Well. Dinner?" AU Natasha invited. Everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (/▪>▪/)

Dinner was an..... awkward affair. 

The Earth-616 Avengers were... very unlike them but also like them. Can you follow? No? Yes? Ok... I'll stop.

Lets say...

The 616 Thor, Clint, Sam, T'Challa and Scott were all starting conversations. Nothing new, because the 199999 Them were doing the same thing. 

The 616-Ladies were all just eating like the 199999 Them, pretending nothings wrong, when clearly it was the opposite.

616 Coulson was talking to 199999 Coulson about SHIELD stuff. The usual.

Everyone else was being civilised citizens of The United States of America and just eating with manners, and small talk here and there.

Then, the kids showed up.

"Papa! Cookies!" Morgan giggled to Bucky.

The 616 Avengers looked confused, once again.

"Here, Maguna." He gave some to Morgan, and sneaked 2 so the teens wouldn't complain it was not fair.

"And here, you go, teenagers." He gave the rest equally to the young heroes.

The kids took their seats at the table, just eating cookies while talking to each other.

Then, Peter's phone rang.

"That Boy From Tennesse Who Is Kind Of Good For Our Son is calling." Karen chirped 

All the 199999 Avengers looked at Peter, who glared at his fathers, while Bucky, Steve and Tony looked smug.

"Seriously Dads!" Peter sighed, defeated.

"Sorry, Baby Stark 2. It is part of the Baby Monitor Protocol that applies to you, Baby Stark 1 and the rest of the kids." FRIDAY said, apologetically.

He just hit the accept button.

"Hey, Pete!" Harley Keener greeted.

"Harls." Peter's mood became better at the sound of his boyfriend of 4 years.

"Wanna go out for some shawarma?" Harley asked.

"At 6pm? Sure! Just watch out for my dads. The you know what protocol is activated." He giggled.

"You'know? Sometimes I regret fixing Stark's stuff." Harley sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"But, if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you, so its a win-win for me! " He laughed.

"Mmhm. Yeppers. So, let's go out for shawarma. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Love you!" Peter heard a brief 'love you too!' Before the call ended.

"What?" He looked at the Avengers staring at him.

"Nothing." The 199999 Avengers supplied, then went back to eating, but discreetly looking at Peter.

The Spiderling sighed.

He had too many overprotective uncles and aunts, dont even get him started with his dads. But he loved them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also now the CEO of ...(literally)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So This is Lorie here. Anyway. Im writing the Last Chapter so yas

Harley texted Peter he would be picking him up, So the Spiderling was waiting in the common room with his dads and sister.

Its been 10 minutes, so Tony was debating on whether or not he should get his car and drive to Tennesse to give Harley a mouthful 

of Protective DAD talk TM. WHen he was about to do it, though. All the Avengers saw Harley with cool glasses in a Lambo blasting to Star Spangled Man with a PLan.

"YOU JUST HAD TO USE THAT SONG!?" Steve shouted playfully over the noise of his song.

"OF COURSE OLD MAN!" Harley shouted back with a smirk that could rival Tony Fucking Stark's.

"I have thought him well." Tony wiped an invisible tear on his face.

"NO TIME FOR THE SAPPY TALK! Pete! Lets Go! Bye Morgan!" HArley waved as he sped away with Peter singing more of Steeb's song.

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He swears he would go crazy, insane and lose his mind with these children called adults.

When Bucky thought that was the end of it, Strange and Richards finally came.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, we found a way to bring them back. Bad news, they will remember this period of time with you and in this universe. " Reed said.

"Thats all. Right?" Rhodey shifted.

"yes." Strange replied. 

"alright, AU us, go hit the bricks. k? NIce knowing ya for like 10 HOurs. BYE!" Tony drawled sarcastically.

the 616 Avengers waved akwardly. They just wanted to go home.

With a beam of light, they were gone.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the SHIELD staff(Except Fury, who was not amused) breathed their first sigh of relief in the last 10 hours.

now, they glared at Reed.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"we are going, to fucking murder you, Richards." Sam said coolly.

Mr. Fantastic gulped. ""why?"

"For disrupting our vacation time!" All the Avengers yelled at once.

Reed once again gulped."...Strange?" He said weakly but saw the doctor leave through a portal.

"Damn it,Stephen." He cursed under his breath.

He looked up to see the Avengers glaring daggers to his soul

He ran, not looking back to see them running after him.


End file.
